1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automatic locking differential mechanisms for motor vehicles or the like and more particularly, to a novel differential mechanism incorporating improvements in manufacturability and assembly thereof utilizing a spring arrangement providing both axial and radial forces between the drivings members of the mechanism which greatly simplifies both original manufacture and subsequent installation in the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to construct automatic differential mechanisms for vehicles with two locking-unlocking toothed clutch members which are driven by a common driving shaft and wherein the driving clutch members drive driven members in order to form an automatic locking differential for automotive applications. Each clutch member operates independently to drive its associated axle shaft connected to the driven member; however, the drive members are connected to one another in such a manner that a differentiating action occurs when the vehicle turns. In order to provide this differentiating action, resilient means are provided in cooperation with alignment pins to inter-couple the opposing surfaces of the driving members.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with the above conventional construction which stem largely from the fact that the use of conventional spring interfacing means and pin interconnection between clutch members is difficult and cumbersome to manufacture, install and service. No attempt is made to provide a radial force for dampening purposes or to eliminate sudden impact of the drive shaft as it moves in the clutch members.
It is difficult to install, replace or service damaged springs in conventional construction since access to the components in the installation is difficult requiring specific tools and specialized knowledge. Even in the initial installation, the procedure for installing the components, such as conventional pin and spring arrangements, can be time-consuming and awkward. Prior examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,015; 4,640,143; 4,573,562 and 3,507,486.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed for a differential mechanism which permits convenient assembly, maintenance and repair in both manufacture and installation so as to betas simple as possible whereby the likelihood of problems is greatly reduced. Such a means should provide ready access to the parts intended to be installed and yet, overall performance must not be reduced.